


The sea-nymph sets the story straight

by Valonianfool



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Other, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valonianfool/pseuds/Valonianfool
Summary: Inspired by Ursula Vernon's "The sea witch sets the record straight". I am otherwise not too interested in greek mythology but I did gain an interest in various interpretations of Kalypso from Odysseus. She is often referred to as an example of a female rapist, which doesnt seem entirely untrue when you look at the text.Still, I have multiple hard feelings on the matter. The ancient greeks wrote multiple problematic things their heroes and gods did, including pederasty and rape that we as a modern society would frown upon, but many people in modern day choose to interpret them in a positive light; Athena didn't curse Medusa, but transformed her for her protection from evil men.So, I did the same thing in this story.
Relationships: Calypso/Odysseus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 1





	The sea-nymph sets the story straight

Many people think they know my story, but they don’t, at least not the whole part. For starters, the whole business with forcing him to stay on my island—I had no choice, really. When you spend centuries alone, with nothing but seals and seagulls for company you’ll get a little clingy too. You see, because I ran afoul of some divine law I was sentenced to live here alone for eternity. With no one to talk to, I dreamt of a true companion; someone who would be there and comfort me at night, when I lay in bed.  
Does that sound silly? Well, who isn’t a silly little bird at age seven hundred and a half? For us nymphs, seven hundred years is barely more than a girlchild.  
I can promise you though, that for as long as Oddy (my nickname for him) stayed on my island I did my best in trying to make him happy.  
Each morning I picked the most beautiful flowers to arrange into a flower-crowns for him to wear, I picked him berries and tried starting conversations about the weather. At night, I kept him beside my bed so he could tell me goodnight stories.  
Like a young girl experiencing her first love, I adored him and did everything to attract his attention, hoping that someday, my feelings would be returned.  
But Oddy didn’t seem happy. There was always a sadness in his voice whenever he spoke, and every morning his tear-choked cries were loud and clear as he screamed out for his Penelope.  
I couldn’t stand it, but being a young, selfish thing, I ignored it all in favor of my fantasy.  
After all, I am far from an angel.  
When Hermes finally arrived and ordered him free, I couldn’t believe my ears. In my eyes he was all I had, being alone again frightened me more than all the torments of Tartarus, but the will of the gods could not be denied.  
With tears in my eyes I bid him farewell. To this day I still wonder if he understood that I never meant him harm.  
These days, I am older and wiser. The gods have taken pity on me and allowed me visitors. They come asking me to bless their sails with strong wind and their fishing nets with full catches. In return they tell me stories from the outside world, of wondrous chariots that fly in the sky and magic mirrors with all the world’s knowledge stored inside.  
A lighthouse now guides the travelers away from the cliffs where many before had met their doom. It had been a gift from an old captain and his crew after I saved them from a storm; I calmed the sea and commanded the waves to steer their ship towards safety on my island.  
For the first time in centuries, I am content. I have friends to talk to and who love me dearly, I couldn’t feel happier.


End file.
